Let the Sparks Fly
by Phoenix Force Revolution
Summary: Revised! Rex meets someone with the ability to control his nanites just like him and has to get him to join his side... and try to not fall for him at the same time! Yaoi. Noex, Slight Rex/OC and Slight Noah/OC.
1. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Generator Rex, just Kenny, my OC, he's mine!

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

The day started out just as any day: sun shining, light breeze, calm atmosphere, two boys playing hoops alone in an old outdoor basketball court. The older boy, blond, blue eyed was dribbling the ball. His eyes focused, watching his darker skinned opponent warily, waiting for the younger man to make a move. The black haired, brown eyed misfit was cunning, and also really fast.

"Come on Noah, you gunna move or are you going to take all day!" The darker skinned boy grinned with arrogance as he watched his blond friend scowl in irritation.

"Oh shut up Rex, I'm just wondering how I should beat you today!" Noah said with his slight irritation evident in his voice, he'd lost to his best friend twice in a row this week, it can't stay that way. Rex couldn't have another win under his belt that he wouldn't let him forget for as long as he lived.

"Derrota! Me! You think you can win this time, after your losing streak? Hah, you've got to be kidding me!" Rex couldn't help but laugh and laugh he did… rather hard too; so hard he bent over holding his sides.

The game was even, Noah and Rex needed two points each to win the game, and being in half court helped. With Rex having his laughing attack, Noah sprang into action, catching Rex off guard as he ran past his friend, never stopping to think he might be right behind him. He jumped up to Rex's hoop and made a slam dunk, ending their game, and making Noah the winner.

When Noah turned around to see where Rex was, he saw that Rex hadn't left the spot he left him in, the look of pure shock and horror at losing the game etched all over his face. "Soooo… about that losing streak?" Noah spoke with amusement evident in his voice as he broke out into a wide smile, walking over to the bench that had his green jacket hanging off the side.

"Ah! No fair, I demand a rematch! I wasn't paying attention!" Rex shouted at the top of his lungs, looking as red as a tomato for letting his guard down.

"Hmmm, let me think… no! And besides, you can't call a rematch just because you weren't paying attention, it was your fault!" Noah responded smoothly as he sat down, letting his body cool down from the victory. Rex sat next to him, grumbling something along the lines of, "Damn it! So stupid!" Rex never really was a fair loser.

Suddenly, Rex's commlink sputtered to life. "Rex here!" He answered as he touched the ear piece.

"Rex, there's an evo in your vicinity, we've been hunting it for quite some time… it has dragonoid features, be careful, it's extremely dangerous!" The stoic voice of his watcher coming through.

"Awww, come on Six, how hard can it be!" Rex answered as he looked around, the court seemed empty, but he could feel another presence, someone was hiding, but then he laid eyes on a boy around his age; His dark brown hair was clearly longer than shoulder length because of the long ponytail that seemed to flow with the wind, his eyes were so light brown they looked orange, maybe they were… and they were staring straight at him…

"Um Noah… do we know that guy?" Rex said as he looked back at the boy staring at him, almost in question.

"Well, you don't, but I do! He's Kennith Donner, we go to school together, and we're even in the same class!" Noah spoke looking slightly confused. "He usually keeps to himself, not a very social person, but he is awesome, he knows capoeira and Taekwondo, oh and he's he pretty smart, though he doesn't put much effort on things. I'm gunna say hi!" With that, Noah walked off.

Suddenly Doctor Holiday's voice broke through the commlink, "Don't let Noah go near him, he's the evo, he can transform at will!" Holiday called out urgently; Rex jumped up from his seat, but was too late as Noah walked up to his classmate, Kennith turned to face him.

"Hey Kenny! How are you?" Noah said as he smiled. Rex was almost behind him when he stopped at the sound of the other boy's voice, it sounded airy, like a teenage girl. "Oh you know, watching two rivals declare victory over each other, you?" Kenny spoke with little sarcasm, but a small smile on his face showed his amusement.

"Ha-ha, so you saw my win huh? Wasn't it great?" Noah was beaming now.

"Yes, actually it was, watching your hot shot friend lose was quite enjoyable!" Kenny said with a little laugh, his sash fluttering in the wind, much like his hair, the small crystal at the end glinting in the sunlight.

"Noah, do you know what he is?" Rex said with a tone of warning, not just for his friend, but for the boy who thought it was okay to make fun of him too his face and live. Noah looked back at his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly everything was interrupted as Providence jets arrived on the scene, agents beginning to appear. Noah looked at his classmate in shock. Kenny's calm look seeming to further shock him.

"Well, I should let you know that I will not be going to class for a while, and if you need help talk to Robbie, he's a genius!" Kenny said with a sigh as a yellow light enshrouded his body and he morphed into something more monstrous. As the light faded, scales, claws, teeth and horns appeared. Bright fiery eyes stared back to both blue and brown as the draconic evo seemed to grin, baring sharp teeth. Rex, taking this as a sign of aggression, summoned his Smack Hands on instinct, but Noah stood in his way.

"No Rex! Whatever's going on, Kenny can't be responsible!" Rex stared at his friend, he didn't want him in the cross fire, but then suddenly a strong wind pulled their attention skyward as Kenny lifted himself into the air.

"Listen to him Spanish boy, Noah might be onto something!" And with a small wink, Kenny flew off, dodging bullets as he reached the clouds, which hid him in their silver embrace. Noah and Rex stared into the sky for what seemed like a few hours but was in reality only five minutes until suddenly Six's voice brought their attention back to earth.

"Rex, what happened?" Rex looked at Noah and then touched the communicator in his ear.

"Six, I need to know why we're going after him… he's one of Noah's friends!"

End of chapter 1, hope it didn't suck! Review please, you can be harsh, I take all forms of criticism!


	2. Search and NOT Destroy

Disclaimer: Once again… I don't own any character from Generator Rex, just Kenny, my OC, he's mine!

Chapter 2: Search… and NOT Destroy

"Noah, the evo is responsible for two attacks during the past three months…" Rex tried to reason with his best friend who looked like he was about to kill a kitten. Providence agents stepped out of the blondes' war path as they neared Six's Jump Jet. Six was standing in front of a large monitor that had the infamous, White Knight on screen; Six was debriefing Knight on what took place.

"And sir, it was traced here, where…" Six was explaining until Noah interrupted.

"_HIS_ name is Kennith and he happens to be one of my friends from school!" White Knight glared daggers at the boy for interrupting his top agent.

"He is an evo and evo's need to be…" Knight's motto coming out like the low annoying drone of bees.

"I know that! I worked for you remember? But he's not like other evo's, he's like Rex!" Noah shouted back. He didn't want to see a friend he'd known since middle school get shot at, even if he grew several feet, horns and claws. The fact that he retained his intellect, his humanity, made Noah believe that Kennith was good and not a monster, otherwise that would make Rex one too.

"Noah, we understand that this may be hard for you, but even though he can turn back at will, he still attacked several civilians!"' Holiday spoke in a soothing voice, trying to calm down the irate blond. But from the look of things, Noah wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"You were fired from Providence because you lost your usefulness to us when you revealed who you really were to Rex!" White Knight said with an acid laced tone. The look on Rex's face read, pain, like he'd been slapped with a metal baseball bat. Noah looked positively furious, his face red with rage as he picked up a Providence gun and chucked it at the monitor, cracking the screen and ending the transmission. Another monitor lit up showing White Knight's unhappy expression.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but Noah, you are a loose cannon, agents take him into custody!" Knight said as two agents grabbed Noah by the arms and proceeded to drag the boy away. But they didn't get very far as Rex's Smack Hands grabbed both agents by the scruff of their uniforms.

"Hold on there a second boys and girls!" Rex said with a grin, though clearly he wasn't very happy either. No one messes with his friend and gets away with it. Noah calmly walked back to his best friend's side. All this tension was killing everyone, and making matters worse.

"Knight, is there any way to not have your agents kill this kid, he made it seem like he was being framed…?" Rex asked as he let the agents go. Knight seemed to think for a moment; Noah losing his patience gave him an option.

"I can lure him out and get some answers, Rex can be as back up not far behind in case anything goes wrong!" Noah's idea striking White Knight as brilliant. Rex looked at his friend as if he turned into Van Kleiss.

"Are you feeling okay! There is no way that's gunna happen, right Six?" Rex tried to reason, looking at his caretaker for support only to find none. Six agreed that Noah's plan had a high possibility for a great success.

"Rex, Noah's idea seems like the best bet to go on right now, unless you want that dragon to turn into Swiss cheese!" Holiday looked at her charge expectantly. Rex suddenly looked like he was in deep thought, the moment passed however as he sighed and addressed his blond companion.

"So there's no way I can convince you to not go through with the plan?" Rex all but mumbled. Noah turned to his friend and smiled warmly, making Rex smile back at him, Noah's smiles were always contagious.

"Nope, and you know you couldn't stop me even if you tried!" Noah said as warmly, but there was a hint of ice under those words that didn't go unnoticed by Rex. He didn't know why Noah was making such a big deal about a classmate… unless… no, that's not possible; Noah and that kid are going out!

"No Rex, we aren't!" Noah looked amused, since Rex accidentally spoke out loud. A loud, dry laughter was heard from behind Rex as the dark haired boy turned around, only to face his loyal simian sidekick, Bobo, who came out of the Jump Jet while Noah was talking about his plan.

"Wow, Chief… smooth!" Bobo laughed.

"Aww, shut it monkey!" Rex scowled back, not noticing the small smile Noah was giving him, his eyes watching Rex like a hawk.

"I owe him!" Noah finally said, gaining everyone's attention.

"I was a freshman in high school, and so was he, but because he was deemed "cool", he was left alone most of the time! I on the other hand was not! I was thrown into trash cans, stuffed into lockers, etc, etc…" Noah tried to remember the day he and Kenny became truly real friends.

"I was walking to the store after school to get a snack when the Senior jocks decided to have some fun… we were outside so I was caught off guard! They grabbed me and shoved me into the alleyway behind the store, demanding that I… well… take care of them… you know?" Noah looked sheepishly at Rex and the others, wondering what was making him tell them this. Rex simply looked like he wanted to demolish a skyscraper from the penthouse down.

"Now don't worry, they didn't get to do anything but unzip their pants before one of them went flying down the alley by a few feet!" Noah reassured his friend before Rex killed anyone.

"Kenny had been in the store when he saw them take me away and wondered what was going to happen! When he saw… what he saw… he came to my rescue! I knew some kickboxing back then so I helped out a little too!" Noah said smiling because of his small triumph.

"So then you guys became friends, is that it?" Rex said trying to sum everything up.

"Well, not exactly, first we called the police, and dealt with the law suit against them, that had us spend a lot of time together, so we got friendly! I mean we knew each other in middle school and hung out, but we were never close, but unlike Rex, he was never my best friend, just more like a close second!" Noah said as he shrugged.

"Glad to know I'm your one and only best friend!" Rex said grinning like a madman. Ranking #1 was always a good thing.

Noah simply smiled, his heart feeling slightly heavy at the fact that best friends is all they'll ever be. Mean while in the projects of Queens, a group of evo's was congregating in an secluded empty lot, the leader a large plump evo that looked like he was made of bone sat in what looked like a thrown. With a wave of his hand the entire colony was silent and wing beats could be heard. Large leathery wings suddenly appeared atop of a tree just at the outer ring of the gathering, with eyes as blue as the sea staring directly into the black voids the leader called eye sockets.

"He's running!" The large red scaled beast all but hissed out at his leader. And in response, the massive skeletal evo grinned, revealing sharp serrated teeth.

Chapter 2 end! Review please! Let me know how awesome I am, or how much I suck!


	3. Never Say Never

Chapter 3: Never Say Never

Noah walked towards the lake in Central Park, walking along its edge in a manner that spoke differently than what he was feeling. He didn't want to get his friend in a possibly worse position that he already was, but he and Providence needed answers. 'Okay, this is Kenny's favorite spot to go when he's feeling cornered or like he wants to escape everything… where is he?' Noah thought as he slowly paced back and forth. Rex watched from the tree he was sitting in not that far away from his best friend.

"This better work Noah…" Rex mumbled to himself, only to get a sudden feeling behind him, like there was someone there. Before he turned around he felt a breath on his neck, but when he looked, no one was there. Suddenly, below him, he watched Kenny walk towards Noah, but before he let his friend know he was there, he looked up at Rex, and smiled.

Rex's stomach flipped, and not in the bad way when he saw Kenny smile, he thought he was cute when they first met and all, but seeing that bright smile made him grin as he noticed Kenny approach Noah. Once Noah noticed his friend coming closer, he stopped pacing and smiled.

"Kenny…!" Noah smiled but soon after it appeared it dropped. Noah wanted to ask his questions but didn't know where to start.

"It's my brother Providence should be looking for!" Kenny said as he gave his friend an apologetic smile.

"Your brother? Derek?" Noah asked with wide eyes, Kenny's older brother Derek was very cool, and liked a lot of the same things he liked. Also, since Derek was older, Rex was like a younger version of him. Derek had a fun loving crazy side, but he knew when to stay calm… sometimes… okay Derek and Rex should be brothers cause they act alike.

"Yes, my big brother… our evo powers are alike, only I use electricity, and he uses fire!" Kenny explained, while holding up his hand and making sparks of electricity dance over his palm.

"So he can turn into a dragon too?" Noah asked somewhat putting the pieces together.

"Not a dragon!" Rex called out from his tree. Somewhere he could hear Six face palm, he just knew it!

"Rex!" Noah shouted, feeling like he should hit his friend with a tree branch.

"He knew I was here anyway, but yeah, not a dragon, he's a Wyvern!" Rex said grinning.

Noah looked at his friend like he had three heads. What was going on through his head? Why was he even making that point, dragon or wyvern did it really matter?

"Thank you Rex, yes I am in fact a Wyvern, Derek is the dragon, being able to breathe fire, Wyverns traditionally have no elemental powers, only fang and talon!" Kenny said with a warm smile.

"So you knew he was there?" Noah asked. How did he know? Rex had a great hiding spot.

"Um, I can fly remember? I was on my way when I saw Red and orange between the branches, when I came down, I saw him!" Kenny looked like Noah had just asked the most retarded question in the world.

Suddenly, Rex jumped out of the tree activating his Smack Hands just in time to appear over Noah's head and block a fireball. The collision was devastating as Rex got blasted back through four trees. He didn't get up, seeing as he was trying to not to slip out of consciousness. A giant Red dragon flew down above the lake.

"Little Wyvern, boss wants to see you again!" The dragon growled out.

"Derek!" Kenny cried out in fear, his brother being twice as powerful.

"Derek, what's going on, who's your boss?" Noah asked hoping that he might get the answers and live.

"That shouldn't matter to you; now leave me and my brother alone!" Derek said as he glared at the blond. His burning eyes holding no recognition.

"Derek, you don't remember me?" Noah asked slightly hurt, since he was his first crush, since middle school, Noah always though Derek was hot. Derek looked at the blond for a minute before his eyes widened as he remembered.

"Noah? You're working for Providence?" Derek looked at the blond like he was turning into some disgusting monster.

"I used to, now I'm just friends with Rex! But enough of that, who's your boss that you need to take Kenny too?" Noah didn't want Derek to get angry, that would be the least of his worries.

"He's none of your concern!" Derek said with as much venom as he could muster, but his eyes told Noah, he didn't want him involved. Derek and Kenny being three years apart, Noah always hoped the older cared a little.

Suddenly, a jagged bold of lightning streaked across the lake, striking Derek causing him to plummet towards the water, yet before he made contact, he righted himself. Flapping inches from the water, his talons tapping the motionless water, Derek growled as he looked at his brother. Kenny looked afraid, but took a fighting stance none the less.

"You're going to have to bring me back to him on the verge of death!" He shouted towards his older brother as vindictively as possible. Derek glared daggers at the young man he watched over for most of his life.

"I plan too!" Derek all but roared, but before he could even move towards his brother, what Noah shouted made him remember something that he shouldn't have.

"He's your brother and you're going to beat him too near death and drag him somewhere! What the hell is wrong with you!" Noah screamed as he watched both brothers tense.

Derek remembered promising Kenny he would never let him get involved in what he does to keep them together, but he couldn't remember what the promise was about or why he made it, but the confusion was enough for a certain Spanish speaking evo to use his Slam Cannon, the maw snatching up tree bark, dirt and some concrete, and firing it right into Derek's stomach, launching him to the other side of the lake.

"We have to go! Now!" Rex called out as he activated the Boogie Pack, jumping into the air.

"What about…" Noah started but never finished as Kenny in his Wyvern form appeared underneath Noah, placing him on his neck and taking off after Rex.

"Somehow, the 'boss' took control of Derek's mind making him his slave and now even though he knows I'm his brother, he won't hesitate to hurt me!" Kenny explained as they flew off towards the Providence ships in the air.

"There's more isn't there?" Noah asked timidly.

Kenny simply looked back at Noah with a look that gave him his answer.

"Okay, A LOT more…" Noah sighed as he looked back, seeing Derek fly off in the other direction.

"Don't worry once we get to your base, I'll explain the best I can!" Kenny said as they saw the loading dock for Six's Jump Jet open, allowing Rex, Noah and Kenny entry.

Meanwhile back in the Projects.

"You failed to bring my precious Wyvern back to me!" The massive skeletal monster roared out, causing everyone to cower in fear.

Derek calmly stood where he was, even though he wanted to hide too.

"I'm sorry boss, Wyvern had some help!" Derek tried to explain, but the boss would have nothing of it as he used his power to blast Derek across the park into a tree.

"Dragon, that worthless piece of trash called Rex, should have been easy for you!" Boss roared once again.

"Not just Rex… Noah…" Derek said as he tried to regain his breath. The boss looked slightly interested.

"So you and your brother are connected to the blond sidekick huh?" The bone covered monster said with slight amusement.

"Yes… I liked him as we grew up… I've known him for a few years…" Derek admitted blindly to his leader.

The boss scowled at that, he didn't need his best fighter/guard, getting distracted on the field. Pointing at a random evo, who turned out to be one very big, Praying Mantis looking evo who flew to his feet.

"Take care of the blond sidekick, and be quick about it, no mistakes!" The skeletal monstrosity threatened.

End of Chapter 3, uh-oh, Noah's got a mark placed on him, let's hope Rex and Kenny protect him well enough, and what's up with big brother? Stay tuned! XD


	4. Always Use Protection

Chapter 4: Always Use Protection

Back at, The Hold, Kenny sat in a chair at the center of the control room surrounded by Providence agents, Rex, Noah, Six, Holiday who was running some tests on his nanites at the moment, and Bobo stood around him. White Knight was on one of the larger screens.

"Our boss's name is Jaw; he's an evo of literally huge proportions and a living skeleton! His powers include telepathy, immense physical strength, and energy blasts that are made of pure darkness!" Kenny said while picking at his nails, while everyone was taking in all the information.

"Where is he?" Knight asked.

"In the projects in Queens, where I'm from… where we're all from…" Kenny mumbled the last part, but it didn't go unheard.

"Where who is from?" Six asked with an eyebrow raised at the possible response.

"While Van Kleiss has his pack… we of the Queens projects have ours…" Kenny said as he looked away, Holiday stepping in front of him running another test.

"A pack? You mean like a group of evos living together and fighting together, pack?" Rex asked kind of freaked out by the possibility of having to fight a bunch of evos at once, he's done it before, but barely survived.

"Yes… as far as can I remember there were around fifty to one hundred in the pack, not many were strong like me and my brother, but they were very sneaky! We were a family that stole for a living to stay alive before death came and took us, many tried to find ways to get back to being human before they died, and failed, now we kinda just lived to live, not to fit in or anything, we were our own people!" Kenny's expression seemed sad and nostalgic as he stared into space.

"Why did Jaw want you back? Why did he send your brother after you?" Noah asked now, worried for his friend.

"It's because when we weren't evos, we dated! His name was Jason…" Kenny explained as he looked at Noah.

Noah seemed to think on the name for a minute, seeming to remember hearing the name before. Rex seemed to be taking all of it in, looking troubled as he stood next to Noah, their shoulders touching. Bobo suddenly started laughing forcing everyone's attention on him, but his attention wasn't on the discussion at hand, it was on the comedy show he was watching on Rex's iTouch. After everyone seemed to sweat drop from knowledge that Bobo wasn't going to take all this seriously, they went back into discussion mode.

"When did you break up?" Rex asked, not knowing why he cared, but decided it was just curiosity.

"A few days before we became evos, he had cheated on me… so I said no more, he tried to get me to be his after we got our powers, but I could tell that what he had on the inside reflected on the outside now too, a horrible selfish monster, not worthy of my undivided attention… which I gave him for three years… we dated since we were thirteen!" Kenny spoke with clear distain as he started his rant, Noah's eyes widened as he remembered the breakup, and the following rant.

"Okay, so he's still obsessed with you?" Noah asked.

"Oh my god yes and he doesn't know when to quit!" Kenny snapped to no one in particular.

After all the questioning, Rex took Noah and Kenny to Noah's house. Kenny was going to sleep over at Noah's house until all of this could be sorted out. After talking with Noah's mom who knew Kenny but not Rex completely, the trio made their way to Noah's room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and three full glasses of milk.

"Dude, you mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever!" Rex said with much enthusiasm as he munched on one as he sat on Noah's bed. Kenny sat by the window, seeming to be a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Ken, what's the matter?" Noah asked as he handed a cookie to his friend.

As Kenny took the cookie, he saw movement coming from one of the trees in front of Noah's house. "Good thing Rex is here… I think we have some company!" Kenny said as he dipped the cookie in the glass of milk and bit into it. "And Rex is right, these cookies are the awesome!"

"Wait, company!" Noah asked slightly panicked.

"Yes, company…" Kenny said as he smirked, opening the window. "And I know just who it is!"

"Huh…? Who?" Rex said his face full of cookie.

Suddenly, Kenny let a bolt of electricity zip across the air striking an evo that looked eerily like a praying mantis. The evo rolled on the floor chattering in pain. As he got up trying to get his senses back, Noah's front door opened to reveal Rex and Kenny.

"So Mantis, here to party like Derek?" Kenny said grinning.

"No, my orders are to take out the blond!" Mantis chattered at the two evos with his mandibles.

Without warning, Rex charged Mantis, activating his Punk Busters, effectively kicking Mantis into the air, then watched him crash back down to the oh so solid earth.

"No one goes after Noah, you hear me!" Rex shouted out of pure rage. Noah needed to be kept safe, or his world would come crashing down.

Mantis got up and flew at Rex so fast that the two boys couldn't defend themselves as Rex was tackled into Kenny. Both teens lay on the ground in a mild daze. As Mantis flew to Noah's window, spotting the teen crouching in a corner, trying to stay out of sight. But before he could break the window to get inside, there was a roar that came from someone very human. Mantis looked down in time to see Rex activate his Boogie Pack and tackle the shocked Insectoid into a tree. The blond was too guarded at the moment, he needed to regroup. As Mantis flew away, Rex ran upstairs to find Noah, finding the boy huddled in the corner looking as scared as anyone would be after hearing someone was after you. Outside they heard what seemed to be thunder, which probably meant that Kenny had caught up to Mantis and shocked him into submission… or death, which ever worked at the moment.

"Noah, it's okay, he's gone!" Rex said as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Noah stopped shaking as he looked at Rex, his blue eyes brimming with tears. "Rex…" Noah said softly as he hugged the hero.

"I've got you; no one's going to hurt you while I'm around!" Rex said as he embraced his friend.

Kenny arrived too see this scene and decided it was best to not interrupt, since it seemed like the two might not like it, so he waited outside the room, Noah's mom standing in the hall unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry… Noah won't be harmed, Rex and I will make sure of it… and I'm sure someone else will too!" Kenny said, his eyes hidden behind his hair, but if you saw his eyes they would tell you that he was deeply worried.

Back in the Projects, Jaw got notice of Mantis's failure and his capture at the hands of Kenny. Mantis was being held by Providence agents who arrived on the scene a few hours later.

"Failures, the lot of ya!" Jaw roared out, making every evo under his command cringe out of fear.

Derek couldn't help feel relieved, Noah was safe, Kenny had protected him… protected him… why did he, the older brother not protect his sibling… what was wrong? Sensing the something was off with his mind, Derek decided to think on it later, now he needed to make sure that his Noah… um… well not his Noah… yet… he hoped… stayed safe, but how with Jaw wanting him dead… something needed to be done and quick!

End of Chapter 4! I hope it rocked! Let me know who it was please, any improvements needed?


	5. This Little Light of Mine

Chapter 5: This Little Light of Mine

The rest of the night at Noah's house was rather tense. Noah wouldn't look at Kenny… at all, he'd only answer questions with very few words from him and Rex wouldn't let him out of his sight. Rex also seemed to be mildly glaring at the poor Wyvern. Kenny knew that Noah was blaming him for the attack and that Rex was sharing his thoughts. So while the two boys slept, he wrote them a note and left, leaving a note for Noah's mom saying she was an awesome cook (they had dinner), and thanks for having him over. As he left he took one look back, he felt slightly to blame, but he also knew that the attacks would keep coming so he needed to find help. In the morning, Noah was the first to wake up, stretching, he glanced at Rex who was snoring into his pillow on the floor, the blanket revealing the darker boys back, which Noah could help notice was unguarded due to the lack of a shirt.

"Heh, I thought he brought some clothes with him?" Noah muttered out loud as he made his way to the bathroom, not noticing the absences of a certain evo. As he brushed his teeth, Noah heard his mother in the kitchen and Rex release a very large yawn.

"Mornin', bro!" Noah said after he spit out the toothpaste, what happened next would forever remain in his memory as Rex walked in, in only his boxers and sporting a very massive tent in said undergarment. When Noah turned around and noticed this, he all but squeaked, blushing like crazy and turned back towards the mirror which didn't help in the slightest, due to the fact that mirrors reflect the image in front of them… guess what? Rex was standing right in front of it…

"Mornin'…" Rex answered, rubbing his eyes. Feeling his morning wood's existence, he lightly rubbed it. His mind not making the connection that Noah + morning wood + Noah's bathroom, was not the right equation for this new day. However, he did realize this after Noah threw his toothbrush at him.

"Do you mind, this is my bathroom, meaning my room, which also means my house, so don't go touching yourself please!" Noah half shouted as to not alert his mom, his blush heavy as he watched the information sink into our poor hero.

"What…?" Rex could only respond as he looked at Noah, then looked at his hard on, and then when it clicked. Poor Rex blushed so hard Noah thought all the blood down South rushed up North, but after a quick glance, he proved himself wrong. Rex covered himself with his hand and threw himself back at the blow up bed and hid under the security of the blankets.

"I'm so sorry Noah!" Rex shouted under the blankets, his voice slightly muffled.

"Um, Rex, we're both guys, we experience that practically every morning of our lives, its fine!" Noah couldn't help but laugh at how cute Rex could be. Rex peaked out from under the covers at the blond.

Noah only laughed and soon Rex was laughing, but the laughter stopped when they soon realized that there were missing one person, who's little bed was never made, blankets untouched. Lying on top was the note that Kenny had left, the two boys held it and read it together…

Dear Noah and Rex,

I'm sorry that one of my pack attacked, the attacks would keep on coming, so I decided I would look for some help, I can only do this alone, too many evos know about Rex, and they won't like seeing him where I'm going… so yeah, anyway, I'm sorry for bringing you guys into this, you all seem like truly nice people, well Rex anyway, I already know Noah! See you guys around!

Much love,

Kenny.

Rex and Noah simply stared at the letter, both feeling horrible for making Kenny feel as if he was to blame. After what seemed like hours of staring both teens turned to one another thinking the same thing.

"So… whose gunna tell Six that he's gone…?" Rex muttered weakly as both boys slowly turned to look at their cell phones. Meanwhile in the Queens projects, Derek walked around; going to no place in particular he wandered the streets, packed with people until something caught his eye. Dark brown hair in ponytail turned the corner ahead of him. Now many people in New York City have dark brown hair, some in ponytails, but what also caught his eye was the very same crystal tipped sash that his little brother owns flutter behind said person.

"Was that…?" Derek muttered in question as he turned the corner to find his little brother staring back at him from the door of a café. Kenny looked at him with a blank expression and entered the place interestingly named, "The Dragon's Den Café". Derek followed the younger boy inside finding Kenny had taken a seat close to the window. The place was small and cozy; a very relaxed atmosphere penetrated the tension within the older boy as he sat in front of his little brother. A waitress came over.

"Hi, my names Rebecca, I'll be your server today! What can I get for you?" The young woman said as she took out her note pad and pen. Kenny was the first to order.

"I'd like the two egg omelet with bacon, mushrooms and Swiss cheese please, also a cup of coffee, with milk…" Kenny said with a small smile.

"Gotcha! And you sir?" The waitress said as she wrote everything down expert-style. Derek simply stared at his brother before answering.

"I'll have a BLT, with mayo and just a glass of water is fine!" Derek said as he gave a smile to the waitress.

"Okay so, one two egg omelet with bacon, mushroom and Swiss, and one BLT with mayo, coffee with milk and water! Be back soon…" Was all she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Both boys stared at one another, not really knowing what to say, but Kenny decided he needed to be the one to start.

"Okay, so since you haven't done anything to all but annihilate me, I take it you wouldn't mind talking?" Kenny said with a smirk as he watched his brother's eyes shadow with slight irritation.

"What about?" Derek spoke with slight distain, also feeling a bit of remorse for trying to attack his own flesh and blood.

Kenny looked back at his brother; a brief flash of anger crossed his face as he tried to put the right words together without getting the stronger of the two upset. But that decision flew out the window as Kenny decided to be frank with him.

"Why was Noah targeted last night?" The look on Kenny's face reading, 'I'm not letting you go without an answer'.

Derek decided that this meal was going to be a long one, and he resigned himself to telling his brother what was wrong.

"Boss, thinks that Noah will be a distraction to me as I try and capture you… so he wants him gone…" Derek said as calmly watched his brother look like he was going to destroy a block or two as he made his way back to his friend to protect him.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop him! You used to like Noah for the love of all things cute and fluffy!" Kenny angrily muttered, trying to keep from screaming at the older of the two.

Derek stared at Kenny as he remembered the young blond spending time at their house when they were younger. He remembered watching Noah and Kenny play basketball, watching him jump… eyes following his ass.

"Um, tell me you are NOT fantasizing about Noah's ass…" Kenny said as he gave a slight nervous chuckle as his brother turned as a red as a tomato.

"Wh-whatever…" Derek stuttered in embarrassment. Sure he was thinking about Noah's ass, but when it came to him, Noah was an all around great guy, ass and all!

"What happened to you?" Kenny asked Derek, his face carrying a look of sadness and longing, wanting to know why his older brother would turn on him.

Derek simply looked back at Kenny, thoughts racing as he tried to piece everything together. 'What is wrong with me?' He keeps asking himself, but the only thing that comes to mind is Jaws, giant skeletal monstrosity… BINGO!

"Jaws…" Derek said as his memories started coming back. Once he realized that Jaws was the problem, he felt the evil evo's mental powers crawling around his head, demanding complete and utter control, so when he fought back and won, (yes, it only took a few minutes) Derek slowly returned back to normal.

"Bro, I'm so sorry!" Derek suddenly gushed out to his little brother, who in turn was smiling.

"I knew you could break free…" Kenny smiled as a single tear slide down his face in happiness.

End of Chapter 5! It was harder this time than the others, but I managed… I don't feel like it's my best so tell me what went wrong and I'll try to avoid that in future chapters… btw Derek breaking free from Jaws' mind control will be explained in the next chapter, and yes people, they enjoyed their breakfast! XP Stay tuned! XD


	6. Breaking Bones

Chapter 6: Breaking Bones

Back at the Keep, White Knight was absolutely furious with Rex and Noah for letting Kennith run. He was currently in the middle of shouting at the two teens, both of which were both frowning back at the man. Rex had been the one to call it in and upon pick up, Knight had been listing off all the reasons why Kennith should have been kept in containment at the Keep instead letting him stay out with the two.

"And another thing, Rex, you never seem to be able to follow directions ever…" White roared as the two teens covered their ears. Cringing Rex and Noah took the shouting without a complaint. Suddenly a Providence soldier entered the briefing room.

"Uh, sir?" The soldier said with much uncertainty.

"What!" White Knight snarled at the intrusion more because he was on a verbal roll than because he didn't like the interruption.

"U-uh… the evo that was with Rex has returned and he's with someone, who we believe is the one that attacked at Central Park…sir…" The soldier spoke with both a clear and nervous tone. Rex and Noah looked at each other in both confusion and relief. What is Derek doing here and why did they come to the Keep?

Once everyone was gathered in the control center everyone got to see Derek in his human form. The young man stood admiring the technology. He was wearing an unbuttoned red button-up, and a yellow t-shirt underneath. As he looked at the monitors, his short brown hair waved around as his head looked back and forth. A single silver loop earring shimmered due to the lights from the monitors. He was wearing faded jeans with what looked like a dragon eating its tail for a belt buckle.

"DUDE, bro, this place is so high tech, it's crazy!" Derek spoke rather loudly as Kenny leaned against a wall looking at his most cherished family member thinking his behavior was both embarrassing and adorable. Noah was thinking the same thing. Suddenly White Knight's face appeared in the center monitor.

"Why are you here?" Knight asked rather rudely. The response was something quite memorable.

"Uh-huh… and it's nice to meet you too Mr. Knight… looks like you could use some sun, no wonder your first name is White!" After Derek said those words, Knight looked redder than a sundried tomato, Rex was on the floor laughing, Noah looked stunned; Holiday and Six's eyebrows were up, Bobo fell out of his seat laughing and Kenny was curled up like a ball giggling like a mad man.

"Huh? Did I say something funny?" Derek asked, since he was being very serious regarding his comment. Suddenly a new voice rang out.

"You my friend are an unusual person, but I understand, mi hermanito, he doesn't seem to be the same little trouble maker that used to follow me around asking for piggy back rides… ah how I miss those days…" The voice belonged to Caesar, Rex's older brother, who walked in at the moment Derek spoke.

Everyone actually froze at that. Rex had forgotten about his brother being in Providence. The older sibling having been in a lab made for him all this time, rarely seen except for meals, Rex really felt bad about forgetting he existed.

"Uh… oh… u-um… Caesar… bro, where have you been…?" Rex felt really awkward.

"Uh, hermanito… I've been in my lab analyzing your nanites, don't you remember?" Caesar responded looking confused.

"ENOUGH! I WANT MY ANSWER!" Knight roared Derek's comment still stinging like salt and lemon juice on an open sore.

"Oh right… well I got my brother back as you can see, so we are stronger now than we were yesterday! Like I said, I was going to get help!" Kenny said after getting up from the floor.

"Fine… I want battle plans and teams set up for the time we invade their little group!" And then Knight disappeared from the screen.

"Well… we have our orders! Callen meet with everyone in the briefing in the next hour!" Six spoke with his usual calm tone as he stared at the two older brothers who were now talking up a storm, Derek was very interested in technology and Caesar liked talking about it and science.

As Kenny left with Rex and Noah, leaving the two tech geeks to their debate on what new developments should be made in the field of biological technology, the decided to go play games in Rex's room.

"Sooo… um… your brother?" Noah asked looking rather nervous seeing as Derek was his first crush.

"What about him?" Kenny asked, not really caring, but completely aware of how tense Rex was becoming.

Noah knew that Rex was getting tense too, but he wanted to make sure that Derek was okay. Rex would understand… wouldn't he?

"Is he going to be okay? I mean from the way you were talking, he was being controlled or something…" Noah asked as they reached Rex's room. Bobo was sitting on his bunk reading last week's swimsuit edition magazine.

"Yeah, he was, it was only a matter of me making him think the right thoughts that managed to break through the control, only the person being controlled can break it anyway… though their own will power, just so you know!" Kenny winked as he sat down Rex's chair. Noah and Rex sat on Rex's bed.

"So he's not going back?" Rex asked, now curious about being double crossed… not like he didn't trust Kenny's decision to include his brother… nope…

"No, he won't, he can sense when Jaw will try to enter his mind and because he's alert, can fight back!" Kenny answered smiling.

"Sooo, uh… you ever get mind controlled?" Bobo asked, interested in the conversation… and some blackmail material.

"Nope, I'm immune to all types of mind control, hypnosis, telepathy, you name it, I ain't affected by it… it made Jaw's sooooooo mad when he found out he couldn't control me… though he did try to use Derek to get me to do as he said, but you all know how that went down…" Kenny reminisced. Bobo looked slightly down cast at not getting the blackmailing material he wanted. Suddenly Derek showed up, Caesar right behind him.

"Oh, hey mijo!" Caesar greeted his little brother. Rex waved back, smiling.

"Kenny, Caesar and I are still talking, but I'm getting hungry… wanna chow down on some Cafeteria food?" Derek said just as Kenny's stomach let out a small growl. The Wyvern blushed as Rex and Noah started laughing.

"Um, that would be a yes!" Kenny said as he got up, "See you in the briefing room in a bit!" And they were gone, the debate on the possibility of an Energy Barrier, generated by a high electron field, but kept stable by a high powered magnet… Kenny was staying out of this one.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds alone!" Bobo suddenly said as he leapt from his seat on the top bunk, and before either teen could retort, the simian was gone.

There was a bit of awkward silence between Rex and Noah mainly because of Bobo's, "love birds" comment… they really did like each other, heck Noah even felt like he had fallen for his best friend, Rex feeling a little more reluctant to even think he could love Noah. That feeling mainly due to the still somewhat open sore that is known to the both of them as the "lying about being your friend, not because I wanted to, but because it was my job" incident. Yet, Rex couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to be near Noah, see him smile, make him laugh, make him moan and lose his breath— WHOA, BAD THOUGHTS, BAAAAD THOUGHTS! But he couldn't stop them as he looked at Noah, who was thinking similar thoughts and blushing heavily. Rex suddenly got struck by an idea and started grinning maniacally. He then leaned closer to Noah, but the blond hadn't noticed yet… oh this is gunna be good!

End of Chapter 6! Ooooooooh, sexy times are on the way, let's go let's go… LETS PLAY! I feel good about this chapter, it started out rough but it got better after a little time! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Fascinations and Appetites

Chapter 7: Fascinations and Appetites 

With Noah not paying attention, Rex all but grinned with excitement. With his face as close to Noah's ear as possible, he whispered to his best friend/love interest…

"What are you thinking about?" Causing Noah to jump away from Rex like he had breathed fire.

"Re-Rex… w-wha-…?" Noah stuttered as he backed himself against the side of the bed, Rex slowly sliding in after him.

"What's the matter Noah? Why are you shying away?" Rex says slowly and low, his eyes harboring a massive amount of lust. Noah wasn't sure what to make of the situation at hand.

"R-Rex… um… bro… why are you… looking at me like that?" Noah was now cornered, leaving no room for escape, except if he nosedived from bed and hit the floor, but he didn't want to. Noah actually felt himself wanting to grab Rex and just run his hands over his very, VERY, well toned chest.

Rex was looking at Noah and imagining his best friend under him, squirming, gasping for breath as his flushed face and lust filled pools of sapphire… oh dear… Rex couldn't hold out much longer as he started to undress the blond with his eyes… not that he hadn't seen Noah semi-naked, all those basketball one-on-one games, and of course sleepovers barely left Rex with anything to imagine. Sometimes Noah played without a shirt, or the towel around his waist almost fell off as he left the bathroom. Small things like that drove the young Hispanic up the wall as he tried to contain himself now fueled his current desire.

"Noah, you are one of the most attractive people I've ever known!" Rex suddenly said seriously, his eyes never betraying what he felt. The love and lust he felt for his blond best friend was strong, and the feelings were returned just as strongly.

"Thanks… you're a wonderful person also!" Noah answered.

"Bro… I called you attractive and you say I'm wonderful… is this like some lame ass romance novel?" Rex suddenly deadpanned and grinned as Noah suddenly broke out laughing, the tension that neither soul was aware of, melted away.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry… I think that you are one the most awesome and hottest guys I've ever come across!" Noah suddenly giggled out as Rex smiled a small endearing smile at how cute Noah could be. Without thinking, he reached out and brushed some of Noah's hair behind his ear. The action caused the blond to freeze, still and nervous blue eyes shooting to the face of our lovable hero. Rex withdrew his hand so fast that he elbowed the wall; after all, this is a bunk bed.

"Ow, sonofabitch!" Rex shouted holding his elbow, Noah jumped to help, hitting his head on the top bunk.

"OW!" Noah shouted as he cradled his now wounded skull. After a few minutes, the two boys looked at each other and laughed together loudly. After a few minutes they both found themselves leaning against each other.

"Noah, why is this happening?" Rex asked while looking up at the ceiling, breaking the small gap of silence. Noah simply turned and looked at the Hispanic hero. Because Rex was taller, when Noah turned to face him, it was more like Noah turned into Rex's side. If he wanted to, Noah could have made it into some sappy romance novel cover by placing his hand over Rex's heart, but he didn't.

"I guess it's because… being weird and awkward is our thing!" Noah said slowly, making sure that what he said made sense to him too. Rex looked down at Noah, eyes scanning from blue eyes to boyish nose to puffy lips.

"Noah…?" Rex asked, completely calm.

"Hmm?" Noah seemed to not realize that there was something different with Rex.

Placing a hand on Noah's cheek, Rex looked him straight in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Noah's eyes widened at the question. But instead of knocking Rex away and running out of fear or something, he blushed redder than blood itself and nodded. With that Rex leaned forward and connected his lips to Noah's. It was a simple, but emotion filled kiss. Both not wanting to part, decided to kiss with more passion, Rex dominating Noah caused the blond to fall back slightly, with a small moan, his mouth opened. Rex took that opportunity to stick his tongue into Noah's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Noah said with Rex's tongue in his mouth. When they separated, Noah was blushing hard.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" Rex said slightly worried.

"N-no… it's just… well… that wasn't the most comfortable position… and I… I'm burning up a little…" Rex simply smirked at that.

"So, you want me help you out with that?" He suddenly pounced on Noah earning a big yelp from the blond, but then that yelp turned into a moan of pleasure as Rex started sucking on Noah's neck. A couple of nips onto the space that connects the neck and the shoulder and Noah grabbed onto Rex's back.

"R-Rex… so hot!" Noah gasps out, his vision slightly blurry.

"Then let's get a little more comfortable, hmm?" Rex smirked as he sat on Noah's lap and tore off his jacket and shirt, hearing a slight rip from his shirt, finding out later that he tore the collar a little. This was going to get interesting.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Kenny was mentally pulling out hairs from his head as his brother and Caesar talked about gizmos this and technowhozits that…

"So, I was thinking that if I had only placed the amplifier by the lens, the energy passing through the mechanism would have doubled, but I was off by several decimals and thus, KABOOM, my lab went up in smoke!" Caesar explained to Derek who was eagerly listening, while Kenny played with a spoon, sending electric currents though it.

"Wow, what happened next, did your parents ban you from the lab or something?" Derek asked, all but starry eyed.

"Nope, mi papi said he did the same thing only with a chemistry set when he was in middle school and told me to triple check all my numbers before going though with my experiments, I'm all that much better because of it, mama just threw up her hands and said, 'No, I don't want to know!' and walked out of the lab with me looking like burnt toast… oh, Kenny, is everything okay?" Caesar seemed concerned when he noticed the electricity circling the spoon in Kenny's hand.

"Huh? Oh, no I was actually listening to your story and completely forgot I was doing that!" Kenny said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, no worries!" Caesar said smiling widely.

"Oh…um… heh… 'kay…" Kenny said blushing more at how attractive Rex's older brother was. "Um, I'm done eating so I'm going to go back to Rex and Noah… see ya later at the meeting!" And he was off, running to Rex's room trying to stop his thoughts on Caesar. Once he was at the door, he stopped thinking and started listening…

"R-Rex… why are you…?"

"Shut up Noah and just let me try this…"

"But Rex, I… I want… I want to taste you too!"

"Y-you… what now?"

"Your turn to shut up and let me help you out!"

"GAH! Noah don't push me like that, I might fall off the bed!"

"S-sorry…"

Kenny opened the door only to reveal a very naked Rex and Noah, with Noah's mouth on Rex's manhood. Both looking straight at Kenny who was slightly hot under the collar and very wide eyed.

"S-sorry… d-didn't mean to… um… yeah… I'll go back to my brother and I will never mention this if you don't!" And the door was closed, the sound of footsteps fading down the hall way…

"Um…" Rex said as he looked back down at Noah, whose mouth was still on his cock.

"Hmmm…" Noah groaned thinking about how embarrassing that was, but that groan made Rex gasp, since the vibrations sent chills up his spine.

"N-Noah!" Rex gasped out his name as he dug his hands into silky blond hair.

Noah started to suck and bob his head in a mesmerizing rhythm causing Rex, the boy who can do amazing things, to lose control. After a bit, Noah let Rex's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, and started licking him up to the head and down the shaft.

"Noah…ugh… stop… I-I'm gunna…ARGH!" With the power of a hurricane, Rex came onto his stomach and slightly on Noah's face.

"How did that feel?" Noah smirked, clearly proud of the reaction he brought out of hero who can take an E.V.O the size of the Empire State building smiling like it was just another day.

"You… are…AMAZING!" Rex huffed as he lazily smiled down at his blond.

"Don't I know it!" Noah said smugly. Suddenly he was knocked backwards, falling on his back.

"Rex…?" Noah suddenly let out a gasp at the fact that Rex was still hard.

"I'm not done with you!" Rex said the look of lust in his eyes. Noah swallowed hard, but simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck when he brought his head down to lick a nipple. Bringing his face to Noah's, they shared a passion filled kiss that seared the feeling of love and lust into their brains.

"Dude, that was amazing…" Noah spoke in a hushed whisper when they parted. Rex placed his face in the crook of Noah's neck, smiling a smile that just spoke of the happiness few people ever attain. Rex really felt like Noah was the one person for him and Noah couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Rex… I want you inside me… please!" Noah begged, and Rex only kissed Noah's cheek before placing two fingers into Noah's mouth. Noah sucked on them eagerly; Rex blushed heavily at how hot the image in front of him was. When he thought it was enough, Rex took his fingers and rimmed Noah's entrance before pushing one finger into Noah making the blond whimper. As Rex pumped Noah's ass with his finger, he sucked on a nipple, causing Noah to throw his head back in sheer pleasure. When Rex used two fingers, and started scissoring Noah, the blond started mewling at Rex.

"Noah… have I ever said how cute you are when I'm doing this to you?" Rex smirked his usual 'Ha, I'm awesome!' smirk.

"Ugh… no, but you can start now!" Noah said, his eyes clouded with lust. "Now fuck me or so help me, I'll find one of Six's katanas and fuck you with it!"

Rex simply smiled and retracted his fingers, then positioned himself about Noah so he could look down at his blond angel, whose hair was splayed out like a halo, face flushed and lust filled sapphire orbs, just like in his imagination.

"Ready?" Rex asked, Noah simply growled in response.

"Fine, fine, jeez dude…" Rex rolled his eyes, only to look down and find Noah smiling up at him.

"Sorry, just really want you right now!" Noah said giggling slightly, with a grin, Rex thrust into Noah without warning, causing the blond to yelp in surprise, but then soon after, they both moaned out in pleasure. Rex rocked back and forth, slowly pumping his dick in and out of Noah's entrance. The feeling built as Rex and Noah made out. Soon Rex couldn't contain himself and he started to thrust faster, Noah gasped out.

"R-Rex!" Noah screamed as he came, spreading his essence between their two chests.

"NOAH!" As Noah came, he seemed to get tighter and soon Rex was following, filling Noah with everything his sixteen year old body could give.

When Rex collapsed on to Noah, Noah wrapped his arms around his lover. Rex pulled the blankets over their sweaty frames.

"I love you…" Rex sighed as he looked into Noah's eyes.

Noah stared into Rex's chocolate brown eyes, before smiling.

"I love you too mi amor!" Noah whispered back. Rex simply smiled before laying his head down and falling asleep.

The meeting went on without them, due to Kenny making Caesar help him keep Six and anyone else from going to the room. He'd tell them later…

Chapter 7 End! I had fun, but I feel like its horrible… but then again, this was my first time writing yaoi… especially hardcore yaoi… you'd think after reading it for like how many years, it'd be easy! Comment plz! ^_^


End file.
